In the past, withdrawing fish hooks from caught fish was difficult, too extremely difficult when one attempts to withdraw the hook from a larger fish. If one attempted to pull the hook, the line would break before the hook let loose. Not only must one remove the fish hook before the fish is processed for eating for obvious reasons, one would also have to replace the lost hook on the line before he can fish again. Although fish hooks are relatively cheap, the process took time and cut into the fishing time, whereby, naturally, the production was lowered. Prior art solutions, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,131; 3,835,574; 3,670,448; 3,034,252; 3,008,260; and 3,009,280 have either been ineffective or too costly and, as a consequence, fishermen are still confronted with the problem of withdrawing hooks from fish speedily and effectively.